The Runaway
by GaarasFanGurl1
Summary: This is about Itachi and Sasuke and sakura and many more Itachi needs someones hlep who could it be? SASUKEXSAKURA BEWARE PEOPLE
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway

_One dark summer night it was raining and Sasuke went to Itachi's house._

'Itachi can you help me?'

'Umm sure sasuke.'

'Well I like this girl and' being cut off by Itachi and was asked.

'Sasuke what is this girls name?'

Sasuke turned pink and said 'I like Sakura.'

'Were is she Sasuke!?!'

'Ummm I can take you there why?' Asked Sasuke.

'I need to ask her something.' Itachi started getting up.

-At Sakura's house-

Itachi knocks out Sasuke and throws him on the floor and knocks on sakura's door.

Saukra answers 'Yes umm Itachi why are you here and why is sasuke on the floor?'

'You'll in time Sakura.' Itachi said

He quickly ties up Sakura and runs off leaving Sasuke on the floor, alone, with no one there.

Sakura kicks at him at tries to get away.

'Sakura Stop moving or I'll have to hurt you.'

'W-W-W-What do you want with me Itachi?'

'We need help everybody's sick but me and I need them to get better. So can you help us Sakura?

'Why would I help you guys Itachi?'

'If you don't I'll kill you Sakura. And you don't want that now do you?' Itachi said

'Fine I'll help you guys.' As Sakura said being to cry.

SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE RUNAWAY

PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaway 2 

Sasuke waking up from Itachi hitting him on his forehead and not knowing what had happen to him think it was all a dream but how did he get at Sakura's house.

"What is going on?" Sasuke said to himself

Sasuke knocks at Sakura's door when no one answers he gets a little worried then it hits him like a bow arrow hitting you in the eye.

"Oh no were did Itachi take Sakura and why?"

Looking around he remembers that he knew were Itachi lived, but didn't know if he was there.

Sasuke runs as fast as he can into the forest of death.

"S-S-Saskue is that you?' Sakura asked Itachi

"So your awake well I guess I can untie you now and you won't leave." Itachi said to Sakura

"What do I have to do Itachi and if I do it will you leave me alone?" Sakura asked again to Itachi

"Well like I said before my friend are SICK even Pein and he can still kick my ass." Itachi said not know what he said about PEIN.

"What are your FRIENDS names because I don't want to call them Guy 1 and Guy 2 you know. Sakura asked.

"Well get ready for a lot of damn names.

1. Kismae

we call him

*Spelled wrong*

And more. See I'm more of a friendly guy in the house and you know what I bet Sasuke is looking for you right now." Itachi said

-IN FOREST OF DEATH-

"Oh no I think I maybe to late but I may be able to get there on time and I hope sakura is okay."Sasuke said.

SEE PAART 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Runaway 2 

Sasuke waking up from Itachi hitting him on his forehead and not knowing what had happen to him think it was all a dream but how did he get at Sakura's house.

"What is going on?" Sasuke said to himself

Sasuke knocks at Sakura's door when no one answers he gets a little worried then it hits him like a bow arrow hitting you in the eye.

"Oh no were did Itachi take Sakura and why?"

Looking around he remembers that he knew were Itachi lived, but didn't know if he was there.

Sasuke runs as fast as he can into the forest of death.

"S-S-Saskue is that you?' Sakura asked Itachi

"So your awake well I guess I can untie you now and you won't leave." Itachi said to Sakura

"What do I have to do Itachi and if I do it will you leave me alone?" Sakura asked again to Itachi

"Well like I said before my friend are SICK even Pein and he can still kick my ass." Itachi said not know what he said about PEIN.

"What are your FRIENDS names because I don't want to call them Guy 1 and Guy 2 you know. Sakura asked.

"Well get ready for a lot of damn names.

1. Kismae

we call him

*Spelled wrong*

And more. See I'm more of a friendly guy in the house and you know what I bet Sasuke is looking for you right now." Itachi said

-IN FOREST OF DEATH-

"Oh no I think I maybe to late but I may be able to get there on time and I hope sakura is okay."Sasuke said.

SEE PAART 3


End file.
